


A Glimmer of Truth Seeped in Lies

by Caramellody



Series: DRV3 Ghost AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: Shuichi thought he's seen everything after Rantaro's trial.Yet somehow, he was wrong. Very wrongKokichi wasn’t the first time Shuichi saw a ghost, He had only just forgotten.And Sometimes, being forgotten is a fate worse than death.(Serves as a prequel to The Cynic and the Nonbeliever)





	A Glimmer of Truth Seeped in Lies

There was silence on the trip to the Ultimate Pianists lab. Granted it was expected, Shuichi just saw the one person he could trust in the madness of the killing game die right before him. He rubbed his cheek, which still stung from Kaito’s punch, the pain he felt was nowhere near the pain of _uselessness_ he felt for letting Kaede down.

 

He never considered it a betrayal. Not in the slightest. Kaede was desperate, that's all. She wanted to be friends with everyone, she was willing to even kill the one responsible for it to get what she wanted. One could call it stubbornness, but Shuichi thought it was better described as determination.

 

And that determination was unfortunately what led to her demise. She probably wasn't thinking straight, she just wanted it all to end, just like everybody else. When she found out her plan had failed, she went with her second plan, exposing the mastermind through the class trial. It was the least she could do with the time left. Yet, as the trial went on, and suspicions started to point towards Shuichi himself, she must have realized things backfired once again. Kaede must have known, she must have known for the majority of the trial that he already knew who the culprit was. The one who threw the shot put the ball. That opportunity became Kaede’s last attempt to make things right. If she wasn't going to get the culprit and was going to die anyway, she decided to spend her last moments setting up to pass the torch.

 

Kaede knew he was smart, she knew he had figured it all out from the moment he saw the flash on the hidden door cameras. All she had to do was give him the push to solve the case and present the truth.

 

And that's what he did

 

That's what Shuichi did. _And he hated it._

 

He hated the fact that he had to once again open old wounds. The consequences of revealing the truth scared him. It scared him more than anything. But he had to do it, he had to do it to save everyone. He had to expose the truth even if it hurt him. He had to do it to survive.

 

Shuichi entered Kaede’s lab, the quiet room that was just finished with its renovations, glowed brightly with the reflections of the light that shone from the window. The piano at the side gave a grand presence as Shuichi stopped and took a breather. He was still holding it in. He was holding it in for the longest time.

 

He suddenly remembered the song Kaede wanted to play for him. He checked the cd rack at the wall and glanced through the wide array of cd’s before finding a blue one that was titled ‘clair de lune’. He stopped and admired the cover before going to the cd player and playing the song.

 

He returned back to the spot he was when he first entered the room, the song quietly but also powerfully playing in the background. And it was then when Shuichi realized he couldn't hold it much longer. Tears started to roll down his face. It was slow at first, but before long he had crouched down onto the ground and was bawling. He truly cared for her, as a companion, as a classmate, and as a friend. To see her go only brought the pain. It brought pain and sadness as the words of encouragement she told him resonated in his head.

 

_“You noticed, huh? Yeah...I’m shaking too. But...I’d be a mess if you weren’t here. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything...I would’ve been so lost… I’m glad you’re here with me, Shuichi. With you by my side, I feel like I can stand up to anything. You give me the courage I need to take on the mastermind…”_

 

_“so please...be more confident”_

 

_“I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself.”_

 

Shuichi stayed silent for a while, her words still coming up in his head. He remembered what he told her back then.

 

“yeah, I’ll try, I don't know if i can do it but…”

 

Shuichi rubbed his eyes, red from crying for so long and looked at the piano once more.

 

“No, I’ll do it...I have to believe in myself. I won’t be afraid anymore. I will face the truth...for everyone. I won’t give up, for your sake Kaede...I promise. From the bottom of my heart, I promise you Kaede…”

 

He closed his eyes, trying let the remainder of his anguish and sadness out before leaving.

 

“Yep, that's our promise. I'm leaving everything up to you Shuichi...goodbye.”

 

Shuichi's eyes shot open at the sudden sound of a familiar voice. The once empty piano now had someone sitting on it. The glow of the figure let out a purplish-pink glow...the figure sighed as it started to get up.

 

“..Kaede?”

 

The figure reacted at the sound of her name. Shuichi managed to get a better look at her. The backpack and the vest, and the hairclips. It was almost as if it was a dream, that Kaede was standing there right in front of him. Shuichi blinked a few times but the figure was still there. The figure, looking intently at him spoke in return.

 

“S-Shuichi?”

 

Shuichi said nothing, he took a step back and a second later, he had collapsed.

 

The figure started to tense up and panic “Ah! Shuichi!? Oh no I'm so sorry!” she floated her way near the detective. “Shuichi, please! Wake up!” Kaede tried to grab him with no avail. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it up as hard as she could, but as she did a tearing sound was heard. Her eyes widened at the sight. She saw a pale blue ghostly projection of Shuichi's left arm was lifted into the air instead, the one that she grabbed. She screamed as she let it go, dropping the ghostly arm she backed away. Had she gone any further she probably might've killed him.

 

When Shuichi began to regain consciousness, the nighttime announcement had just rung. He looked around to see that he was still in the ultimate pianist's lab.

 

“Oh thank goodness you're okay. I was starting to get worried.”

 

Shuichi turned to face the voice before quickly jumping back. kaede, or at least her ghost was standing right in front of him. As he approached he noticed that most of her body was covered with holes and her neck was darker than the rest of her body.

 

“Kaede...is it really you?”

 

Kaede nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

 

There was a tense silence in the room or a while, the two didn't say anything for a while

 

“Hey, Kaede, I’ve been looking everywhere for y-”

 

Kaede and Shuichi turned to face the voice that came from the entrance door of the lab, it’s carefree mannerisms could be easily recognized, even in a daze.

 

“R-Rantaro!?”

 

“Shuichi?”

 

Shuichi held his hat tightly, “I...I think I’m going insane..” He got up and brushed off any stray dust his uniform may have gotten. Kaede held his left hand gently. Shuichi stopped at the sudden cold feeling from Kaede's hands.

 

“How...How are you…?”

 

Kaede quickly lets go of his left hand as she went for his right hand, only for it to go through. “H-How? This makes no sense?! Was it because I…” Kaede put her hands on her face in shock, “Did-Did I accidentally hurt you? Oh no…”

 

“K-Kaede What are you talking about?”

 

Shuichi slowly backed away to where Rantaro was. Rantaro decided to experiment the situation as well. He grabbed both of shuichi's hands, and while his ghostly form managed to grab ahold of his left, his hand went right through Shuichi in his right. Rantaro paused for a second, before suddenly jerking his arm in a downward motion, the corporeal hand swung right down, yet a pale blue replica of that hand remained. Shuichi noticed his hand went numb, he wasn't able to move the left arm of his body anymore. Yet the ghostly one Rantaro was holding was the one he could feel. It was cold, and almost surreal.

 

“No way…”

 

“I..I’m sorry.”

 

Shuichi turned to face Kaede, still, in the partial ghost form he was in. “I-I tried to grab you cause you collapsed and I was scared so I tried to pull your arm and I got nervous cause I could’ve accidentally killed you if I wasn't careful and-”

 

“Kaede, it-it's alright-”

 

“NO IT’S NOT!” she exclaimed, making the two boys jump. The silence returned for a brief moment, “Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that…”

 

Rantaro shook his head, as calm as ever, “No Kaede, It’s alright, We’re all pretty stressed out you know. After all, we both just died today.” He turned to face Shuichi, “You...You should probably get some rest, We can talk in the morning if you want.”

 

“Are you sure? But I have so much to as-”

 

Rantaro continued to shake his head as he places Shuichi's ghostly form of his arm back into its original position. “You're tired, you just saw the two of us die Shuichi. You’re not in the right mind at the moment.”

 

Shuichi thought about it for the moment, Rantaro brought up a good point, he was tired. He wasn't thinking right, the fact that he could actually see ghosts was probably a sign of that.

 

“Right, but please...Rantaro answer me this…”

 

Rantaro looked on expectantly, “Yes?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, nevermind, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” he walked by Rantaro before leaving the lab, and the two ghosts behind. Rantaro shook his head, “This doesn't make any sense…”

 

Kaede snapped her fingers, “Oh! Maybe Shuichi's talent is really that he's the ultimate medium! Or the ultimate supernatural investigator!” Rantaro shook his head, “Can’t be.” He said, “What reason would he have to lie about his talent? And even if he did, that would just mean he lied to you about his talent. Wouldn’t that be a little strange for Shuichi?”

 

Kaede sighed, “Yeah...I guess you're right….” Kaede crossed her hands, “Maybe...we should ask Shuichi questions! Since we do have all night, we can each come up with a few questions to ask him!”

 

Rantaro nodded, “I don't see the harm of that. The entire group meets up at the dining hall so I would suggest meeting him there instead of giving the poor kid a heart attack and entering his room.” Kaede nodded. Rantaro shook his head hesitating slightly, “You know...Kaede, I’m sorry if I didn't trust you and Shuichi enough. Things came up and-”

 

“You don't need to apologize for that, Rantaro. This was my fault. I was the one who killed you.”

 

“It was you? I wonder…”

 

“What?”

 

Rantaro turned around, heading out the ultimate pianist's lab, “I’ll tell you later when Shuichi's with us.” and with that he left the room, leaving Kaede alone in her own lab. They needed answers. All three of them needed answers. Only then could there be some chance to find the truth.

 

* * *

 

Morning came. It took Kaede a moment to realize that she slept in her lab for the night. When she heard the morning announcement Kaede dashed to the dining hall as fast as she possibly could.

 

She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one there. Kirumi seemed to have arrived earlier than Kaede and was busy preparing breakfast.  Kaede sighed at the sight of all the food. Slowly one by one other began to arrive. Tenko, Himiko, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Keebo...eventually everyone else slowly made their way to the dining hall. Rantaro eventually arrives, entering casually as usual.

 

“What happened last night Rantaro?” Kaede asked, her voice slightly shaking. Rantaro crossed his arms, “Sorry if I worried you. Didn't mean to do that. I just...needed to go to my lab.”

 

“Your lab?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, it's up there on the fourth floor of this place. Same with Tsumugi’s and Shuichi's.

 

Kaedes eyes widdended at the mention of her friend, “Shuichi's lab...in the fourth floor? Have you checked it out?”

 

“Yeah, but it really isn't anything much. Case files, poison. Things youd normally expect an ultamite detective to have…”

 

Suddenly the doors to the dinning hall opened once more. Kaito rushed in, “Man guys, are you still talking about those weird word things Gonta found?” he shook his head, “look, i brought Shuichi. Now we can start breakfast. Kaede suddenly noticed no one was saying a thing. She looked at Shuichi, who had just entered quietly behind Kaito. Kaede immediately realized he wasn't wearing his hat. Both of his eyes, now clearly visible when facing forward dashed around quickly looking at the room. His face got slightly pink with embarrassment.

 

“Good...morning…”

 

Tsumugi waved, “Ah...good morning.”

 

Kokichi crossed his hands, “Oh you finally got rid of that emo hat! Is this cause Kaede died or whatever?”

 

Tenko glared, “Quiet you...male. learn some manners why dont you!”

 

Kaito turned around, “Huh, you werent wearing your hat. I didn't even notice.”

 

Tenko's glare quickly shifted to Kaito, “And you could learn some manners too you insensitive jerk!”

 

Shuichi shook his head, “Ah, no..it was just getting in the way…” He turned and saw Kaede and Rantaro, the two waved as Shuichi sheepishly waved back, as to avoid attention and went their direction and sat nearby as Kirumi came out of the kitchen with the breakfast she had prepared for everyone.

 

Shuichi tried to eat as quickly as possible. He needed to in order to give himself enough free time to talk to them before anything else arose. When he did he got up to set the dishes aside, Kirumi quickly stopped him.

 

“I will gladly take these Shuichi.” she said, her voice as formal as ever.”

“Oh, thank you Kirumi. Are you sure about this?”

 

Kirumi smiled as she got ahold of Shuichi's dishes. She excused herself poiltely and entered the kitchen once more. Shuichi then turned to face everyone as he neared the door. “I’m sorry I think I might’ve...lost my monopad somewhere. I’ll be looking around for it if you excuse me.” and before long he left the dinning hall.

 

Kokichi looked at the already empty door, quietly muching on his food. “He’s lying.” he said before taking another bite. Tsumugi sighed, “Why would you say that? Do you really think...Shuichi would be capable of lying to us? Even after what had happened to Kaede?” Tenko stood up, “I would never consider defending a degenerate like Shuichi, yet he’s honestly a lot less of a degenerate than _you_!” Kokichi shrugged, swallowing his food.

 

“Liars know their kind, he is lying. Don't wanna believe me? Your loss man.” Kokichi proceeded to take yet another bite of his food.

 


End file.
